Herrerasaurus
General Information Herrerasaurus is a Herrerasaurus character created for TToR and features as one of Fiery Carnotaurus’s main pets. He is often a minor or supporting character as was the case in the first crusade, but has also had some level of prominence during some of the major arguments among the main characters. History creation Fiery Carnotaurus was the one who wished Herrerasaurus into existence, and Herrerasaurus was initially a normmal green iguana. After having successfully escaping to France only to be recaptured by Carno, he was wished to become a Herrerasaurus, only to die and be reborn with the same memories. He was introduced to the others but he hadn’t initially formed a strong relationship with anyone except Mammoth. After meeting the others. Herrerasaurus would later be treated like a dog and wasn’t allowed to sit on the couch or enter the bedroom. However, when Carno wanted to have the house to himself and Jane, he was released and lived wild until returning to Carno for the first crusade, where he had a very minor role. He later returned to Carno’s care and was around for the time his owners had their first son. He was left behind when they left the dimension to live a better life and yet again returned to their care when they returned. Later, he would look in horror as Carno transformed into a Utahraptor, and he tried to convince Jessica not to kill him, stating it was carno. However, she didn’t believe him and Carno had to escape the house. Herrerasaurus then cursed out everyone in Spanish and headed to his room. He and his friends Proceratosaurus, Dryosaurus, And Homalocephale would later escape when they began to be fed up with what was going on and they left with Kate to go look for the latter’s lost father. When they found him, he was a heavy drinker and lived with Jim. They were present to see Thor convince Carno to go save his wife from someone, and he lead his friends to go aid Fiery Carnotaurus in his fight against the creepo, who was later revealed to be of supernatural strength and it took the combined effort of the five participants ganging up on the degenerate to have him subdued. Herrerasaurus has returned in some minor role lately. Personality Herrerasaurus is shown to be among the most intelligent of the characters, and is close friends with fellow pets Homalocephale, Dryosaurus and Proceratosaurus, the latter of which being his best friend. This may show he likes people who are at least smart, as he generally hates people who aren’t. He does however know when people don’t deserve something and is capable of forgiving, as shown during the many times he has felt bad for carno, even when he wa not treated as well earlier on. Herrerasaurus is also shown to be desperate for a relationship and gets angry when a female of his species rejects him, showing at least some form of problems. Relationships Family Fiery Carnotaurus(owner) - Jane(owner) - Carnie(owner) - Jessica(owner) - Unnamed snakegirl(owner) Friends Proceratosaurus - Dryosaurus - Homalocephale - Mammoth Enemies Various unspecified enemies during the crusades Strengths and weaknesses Strengths Spanish speaking - Herrerasaurus is capable of speaking Spanish, which can come in handy. Strong for a small theropod - Due to him being a Herrerasaurus, he is more durable and can pack a stronger punch than other small theropods. Weaknesses Mortal - Due to the fact that he is still a mortal, should he ever come into contact with a supernatural being or a member of a powerful race like an Olympian, he could be easily subdued. Trivia - Herrerasaurus is portrayed by Fiery Carnotaurus - Herrerasaurus is one of the only characters to have not been naturally born Category:Dinosaurs Category:Crusaders